


午后

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 萨老师做了一个巧克力味的梦。





	午后

萨列里从午睡中醒来，觉得自己的颈椎稍微有点痛。自从他养成了在散步时坐在后院长椅上小睡的习惯，他本就上了年纪的身体就开始不断向他发出抗议。  
可是没有人能拒绝维也纳午后温暖的阳光，就像没有人能拒绝淋上糖浆的点心，冒着气泡的甜酒，还有笑起来的莫扎特。  
哦，沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特……  
在经历了漫长的时光后，他终于也能平静地想起这个名字了——至少表面上如此。萨列里略微活动了一下脖颈，伸出手去拿应该靠在膝盖上的手杖，准备继续他的午后散步。  
然而他并没有摸到预想中圆润的木制手柄，手上的触感反而像小型犬的皮毛一样柔软。已经退休了的宫廷乐师吓了一跳，困惑地低下头，却正对上一张熟悉的脸。  
“哦，萨列里大师！您醒啦，我刚刚还在想，如果我先写完这支曲子，就要缠着您请我吃露丝夫人家的巧克力蛋糕！”  
他刚刚准备淡忘的莫扎特坐在草坪上，靠着他的小腿趴在长椅边写着什么。见萨列里终于发现他的存在，金发的音乐家高兴地把手上的纸笔随手一丢，转而扒住了他的膝盖。  
在萨列里的大脑把神经信号分析完毕之前，他的手已经不由自主地伸出去接住了被天才丢开的纸张，几乎是条件反射地回应道：“请您珍重自己的天赋所成，莫扎特。您还是这么……”  
他还是？还是什么？萨列里突然意识到莫扎特死去多年的事实，阳光仿佛凉水浸透他的皮肤。  
他带着惊疑不定的目光打量这个正对着他眨眼的青年。比起莫扎特死去前些日子那个消瘦又憔悴的，穷困潦倒的音乐家，眼前的人金发柔软而富有光泽，饱满的脸颊和纤长但不细弱的手指无不昭示着它们所有者的生命力。  
唯独没有变化的是那双眼睛——莫扎特的眼睛，沃尔夫冈的眼睛。他们永远闪着星星的光，带着对一切的热爱和好奇，只是注视就能让萨列里感到窒息。被他埋藏了几十年的回忆几乎要翻涌着淹没他了，萨列里移开视线，最终叹了口气。  
“我大概还没睡醒……要么就是世界末日了。”  
他百分之九十确定这是个梦了，可莫扎特却像是崩断的琴弦一样弹了起来。他握住萨列里的手，用一种难以想象的力量把他拉了起来，然后拽着他往前走。  
“我的好大师，你可真聪明！”  
萨列里愈发迷糊了起来，他的思绪总是跟不上眼前这位天才——又有谁能苟责他呢！谁能跟得上莫扎特，他的思想和他的灵感？  
所以萨列里选择一如往常地沉默，仿佛他还是那个不苟言笑的宫廷乐师。好在莫扎特的话本来就没说完：“这个世界是要完蛋啦！不过在这之前还有一点时间，陪我去转转嘛。大师——”  
没有人能拒绝莫扎特，萨列里当然也不能。在他缴械投降之前莫扎特就愉快地笑了起来，好像他早就知道会是这个结果。  
萨列里不愿意承认自己有一点开心。  
他们并肩走在维也纳的大街上。虽然经过了几十年的变革，这里也没有什么太大的变化。莫扎特蹦蹦跳跳的，像是他活着的时候一样不得闲。他袖口的花边在空气中一甩一甩，扫落了粉色玫瑰花瓣上的水珠。  
“她们真美，但我见过更美的。”  
莫扎特没有停下脚步，只是侧身歪过脑袋看着萨列里：“猜猜看是哪一朵？”  
“维也纳的花园不计其数。”  
萨列里确实无法就这个话题有什么太遥远的联想。他甚至觉得莫扎特是要开个有关哪位姑娘身上纹身的玩笑，毕竟这对常年流连于年轻女士裙下的莫扎特来说算不上什么秘密。  
可是莫扎特只是意味深长地打量着他，看得萨列里颇有些不自在：他是说错什么了吗？在他就快忍不住开口的时候，莫扎特终于收回了视线：“在费加罗首演的散场，我没看到您——连罗森博格都来了！这简直不可思议！于是我直接去了您家……”  
萨列里完全不知道这件事。他有些吃惊地看向莫扎特，然而对方只是眨了眨眼：“哦亲爱的大师，您当然不知道。因为我压根就没进去呀！在您家的围墙外面，有一株丛墙根下生长出来的野玫瑰。它太美了，正好被您房间里透出来的光亮照耀着！我当时就忘记了自己要做什么，赶紧跑回家写了一首曲子，第二天就托人给您送去啦。”  
他说完就自顾自地哼起了那首小调，兴之所至还要在大街上跳上两步。萨列里在自己记忆的泥塘里打捞了半天，才想起那沓像是草稿纸的，被人塞到自己窗框缝里的乐谱。  
是首很好听的曲子，意外的不像之前的作品一样充满莫扎特式的过多音符。沉稳却柔和的乐音让一朵红玫瑰在黑暗中不急不缓地绽放，虽然没有多少人看得见，它依旧优雅而高贵，美丽而神秘。那是更内敛的风格——更萨列里的风格。  
这个认知让前宫廷乐师稍微恍惚了一下。这算是什么，天才随意给情人挥洒的一点天赋？  
哦，不。  
萨列里无声地笑了笑。  
现在他连“莫扎特的朋友”大概都算不上了。那些反驳不过来的流言蜚语即便在阳光下也如影随形地跟随着他日渐老去的身躯，试图压垮这位依旧傲然的音乐家。  
在它们即将触到他的皮肤时，莫扎特拉住了他的手。  
“我们到啦，安东尼奥。”  
耀眼的光芒驱散了那些阴影，将萨列里从回忆中惊醒。莫扎特松开他的手先一步在阳伞下的小圆桌旁落座，熟门熟路地露出阿玛德乌斯式讨巧的笑容和那位蓝色裙摆的女士交流了几句，便讨到了两份盛在精致瓷碟中的黑色甜点。  
无论过去了几十年，萨列里嗜甜的一点从未变过，而莫扎特不肯好好用刀叉这一点也是。  
在金色炸毛球第三次把巧克力糖浆溅到碟子外的时候，萨列里终于忍不住放下了叉子，咽下了嘴里的蛋糕才开口：“沃尔夫冈，叉子是用来取食物的，不是锯……”  
坐在他对面的莫扎特对此报以一个白眼后作势要去舔桌子上的巧克力浆。萨列里头大如斗，伸手去托住莫扎特的下巴以阻止他愚蠢的行为，却冷不防被对方在掌心落下一个吻。  
“再次听到您叫我的名字真是太好了。”  
像是什么初次恋爱的青涩少年一样，萨列里在莫扎特灿烂的笑容中飞快收回手。随后两人相顾无言地将碟中剩余的甜点吃完，萨列里却觉得巧克力酱失去了它原本的甜度——该死的，还有什么能比眼前这个任性的天才更加甜蜜？  
莫扎特很明显没有接收到萨列里的脑电波，看到他的大师放下刀叉，他几乎是一秒也坐不住地从座椅上跳了起来：“来吧大师！马上就要到公演时间了！”  
今天有什么剧目吗？萨列里在脑海中搜索着相关的信息，身体却已经跟随着莫扎特的脚步跑了起来。街道从他们身侧匆匆掠过，行人们对他们吹响口哨，而莫扎特回以飞吻。他们在剧院的门口停下，衣装得体的人群与他们擦肩，却又留出一条空白的道路。  
莫扎特行了个莫扎特式的花哨礼节，一只手在身后高高翘起，另一只则伸向他的面前。萨列里接受这个无声的邀请，和他并肩从人流间走到顶层的包厢里。厚重的帷幕在渐落的人声中拉开，画着精致妆容的男女主角在优雅的乐剧中踮起脚尖，面颊相贴。  
这是费加罗的婚礼。  
偌大的舞台上一幕幕喜剧伴随着欢快的音乐渐次登场，舞台的布景在不经意间整体挪移，这甚至超出了萨列里的认知。登场的演员穿着相同的华贵长裙，却长着不同的五官，唱着不同的语言，跳着不同的舞蹈。  
歌剧上演期间本应表示尊重不再进场，观众却源源不断地从各个入口涌来。从古典的礼服到简洁的不知制式的服装，人们进场，落座或站立在走道之间，仿佛这有限的剧场里有无限的座位一般。剧情一幕幕推进直到终章的最后一个音符落地，指挥回身行礼，场下掌声雷动。  
不同的语言，同样的掌声和赞扬。时间与空间在穹顶下融合杂乱交叠在一起，而莫扎特站在萨列里身边，目光炯然地看向他。  
“Bravo.”  
这一次，他抬起手鼓掌，微笑着给这位天才送去应得的赞颂。莫扎特笑了，散场的乐曲声裹挟着他们，在崩落碎去的梦境中互相拥抱。  
唯有音乐永恒。

——

小护士坐在床边看着这位面容和蔼的老人。和传闻中严厉的杀人凶手不同，她所见到的萨列里不过是一位热爱音乐的老者罢了。他有着稳定的双手，坚定的视线和从不曾被谣言压垮的脊背。  
门外不知第多少次传来争吵的声音，一定又是那些记者在吵闹了。  
什么真相真相的，还不就是他们自己的臆想，要逼着一位老人承认不属于他的罪过？  
正当叹了口气的护士准备收走桌上的药瓶和废纸时，突然看到在花园里找到后昏迷了整下午的老人似乎是露出了一个笑容。  
她有些好奇地凑过去打量，却立刻发现老人已经停止了呼吸，吓得顾不上外面的人夺门而出。

——

他终于去往了那物是人非的天堂。  
和他所爱的音乐，所爱的人一起。


End file.
